The Sun, Moon and Stars
by AngelWing1138
Summary: He was the Sun, she the stars...And he the reflecting moon....[SoraKairiRiku, Sorikuish, SoraKairiish, emo!Riku, emo!Kairi, suicide]


A/N: I wanted a suicide fic, and I threw in some Soriku there, but also a little Sora/Kairi, emo!Riku and _slight _emo!Kairi. Anyhow, It kinda popped into my head. I'll do a serious serious suicide fic ne day...I'm just feeling a little odd tonight.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II Characters and Places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

He didn't really see the point anymore.

He leaned his back against the dock's post, the water floating up to his hips. He watched with dull green eyes the moon ahead of him, wondering if this would be the last sight he'd ever see…

He prayed it would be. He didn't want to remember the lies he had been feeding his best friends…How he watched Kairi and Sora grow closer and closer until it was almost unbearable. He leaned his head back against the pillar; eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched. Damn his wandering mind…Damn it for showing him his smiling face. His beautiful, smiling face.

His eyes opened as he looked hopelessly as the moon, reaching out with pale fingers to try and grasp its purity; it's light. But this light was dim, compared to the sun's light. The moon only reflected what the sun gave her.

….Sora was the sun…And Riku, his moon. Riku only dimly reflected any of the light that Sora shone to the world; his smile, his laugh, his caring blue eyes. He was so much….Brighter, than Riku. Riku was dim, someone to view from the shadow to see his true beauty. Pale, cold, sarcastic. Nothing like Sora. Nothing at all.

A tear ran down his cheek as he gasped slightly, the water growing cold and sharp against his skin. He looked at his other hand where he held the knife; its shiny smooth surface reflecting the light from the moon. The knife was him; the moon was him.

Only reflecting the light.

He smiled as he looked up at the moon again, the knife slowly rising as he watched its glow shine his face in an eerie way. "And now you will be free…Sora, you moon will eclipse, and you can star with your star." He whispered, before the knife plunged.

Sora walked to the dock the next day, going to meet Riku like they had agreed the day before. He sat on the edge, looking out at the sun as he smiled. Suddenly, though, he heard something hit the post of the dock, and he looked over. His eyes widened then, and a scream ripped from his mouth at what he saw.

Diving into the water, he wadded over to the body, gripping the silver haired boy's limp shoulder and shaking him harshly, looking at the blood dripping down his mouth, the cut through his neck that would never be healed. The water stained around Sora was red with Riku's blood, and the front of his shirt was stained with the same blood as he clutched to Riku, crying heavily. He looked at Riku's pale face, his eyes opened and looking so…Happy. Why was he happy? What had happened?

Why had this happened?

He gripped the body tighter as he heard running footsteps on the dock, and he heard Kairi's voice. He ducked underneath the dock, looking out at nothing. "Riku…" He whispered, stroking back the dead boy's wet hair. "Why did you leave me…?"

Later that night, Kairi and the others finally found Sora, floating next to the dead Riku, his lips a pale blue. The tide had washed over them as he was under the dock, and he had been stuck. He had started to suck in the water, and before the tide lowered, his eyes had gone blank; his grip on Riku not loosening. Kairi fell to her knees as she looked at the two dead heroes, before she collapsed, crying into her hands.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be…They were supposed to stay together forever. The three of them together.

Not the one alone.

* * *

He floated in a vast, white, empty space, looking around as he saw he was alone. Was this hell? Heaven? Purgatory? He sighed; not like it mattered much. He was alone now, anyhow. As it should be.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and gasped, turning around to see Sora standing there, smiling at him. Behind him was a gate, and on the other side was Roxas and Axel, both of them grinning at Riku. "Sora…What are you doing here? How did you die?"

"I drowned when I found you." Sora replied evenly, looking at Riku with those kind blue eyes. Riku bit his bottom lip, lowering his head.

"All I bring to you is grief…And trouble."

"Don't think that!" Riku looked up to see Sora frowning at him, fists on his hips. "You can't think like that! You're way too important to me Riku." He smiled, holding out his hand; a mimic of what he had done to Sora years ago when the door had opened. "Come on…Let's go."

Riku took his head, smiling a little. "Yeah…"

* * *

Kairi sat alone in her room, gripping the plush dolls she had made. Three months…Three months since they had been ripped away from her…She cried into the plush dolls; one the image of Sora, the other of Riku.

It was all she had left.


End file.
